


Dream Unsolved

by spillthenctea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Demons, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements, Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spillthenctea/pseuds/spillthenctea
Summary: NCT Dream investigate the seemingly otherworldly incidents at the NCT dorms, and try to solve a controversial question: do ghosts exist?





	1. Prologue - The Beginning

To be honest, Donghyuk didn’t expect anyone to help him when he came up with his idea, but he’s honestly slightly worried at the way all the Dream members (well, everyone except Jisung) rushed into the living room when he mentioned ‘secret meeting’ when he woke them up a few minutes ago. He never imagined that they would be so interested; hell, he had thought only Renjun would turn up. But here they are, under various blankets, trying to shield the warm light from their flashlights, and in very rumpled pajamas, sporting bare faces. Donghyuk clears his throat quietly and begins.

“Alright, someone write this down. Time: 3 minutes until the Witching Hour - yes, 3am; no Jisung, there won’t be any witches -, date: 12th October. Members present: Renjun, Jaemin, Chenle, Jeno, Jisu- Jisung, stop whimpering and be a man - and Donghyuk, the leader.”

“Why do _you_ get to be the leader?”

“Oww, stop shoving me, Renjun!”

“My elbows are all the way over here!”

“Can we go back to sleep now?”

"I saw your elbo- See! You're doing it now!"

"Guys, please stop fighting, it's not very nice."  
  
“Shut up, you wuss. A man’s got to fight his battles some time in his lif-”

“EVERYONE BE QUIET BEFORE I RIP YOUR MOUTHS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROATS.”

After quite a few minutes of trying to obtain silence (interspersed with various comments from Jaemin about how it’s highly not possible to rip someone’s mouth off) the actual meeting starts.

“So,” Donghyuk begins, shining a flashlight under his face for dramatic effect, “I’ve been staying with the 127 hyungs recently. And there have been some… mishappenings. Basically, Taeil hyung got possessed and in the middle of the night, started banging his head against the bedroom door. And I believe that this may be the work of paranormal creatures.”

There are many gasps all around as the Dream members try to comprehend what’s been said.

“SEE! I TOLD YOU THERE’S GHOSTS! REMEMBER MY BOTTLE?!” Renjun whisper-screams at Jaemin, clutching his flashlight like it’s a baseball bat, ready to knock the disembodied human souls out of the dorm.

“ _I_ think this might be a bunch of baloney. I mean, what proof is there? This is probably just a prank,” Chenle interrupts, crossing his arms defiantly, until Donghyuk shoves his face near Chenle’s.

“That’s what they all say. They want concrete evidence of paranormal activity, but when there is proof, they laugh it off and say it’s fake. But the truth is, these things exist. So wake up, before you’re the next target.”

Chenle’s face goes from its smug expression to one of pure fright and fear at Donghyuk’s  terrifying words. He gulps once, twice, and clutches at Jisung’s arm.

“Right, well the reason you are gathered today - no Jisung, this is not a wedding ceremony for ghosts - is that I’ve decided to answer the question ‘Are ghosts real?’. And to do that, I’m going to make a series of videos documenting and explaining the strange activities in the NCT dorms. To achieve this alone, however, is no easy task, even for those with excellent detective skills such as myself - I saw that eye roll. Renjun - , so I would like to enlist the help of you 5.”

After his mini-speech, everything goes to shit as all the members begin debating whether to join Donghyuk.

“I say we do this, guys. I need to find out who moved my bottle.”

“It was Jisung, we’ve already established tha-”

“I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT. WE ARE FINDING OUT WHO MOVED MY FUCKING BOTTLE.”

“Sweet Jesus on a tap-dancing pole, could you be any louder?”

“Yes I can, if you want I’ll scream and wake our manager.”

“But then we wouldn’t be able to find out who moved your bottle.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Guys, we should do it. It’ll be fun.”

“So, is everyone in?” Donghyuk asks, and everyone nods (except Jisung, who pouts and only nods when Jeno reassures him).

“What is this whole… ‘mission’ going to be called, then, oh wise leader?” Chenle asks.

“Dream Unsolved.”

“That’s a good name.”

“It’s a stupid name.”

“Remember when I asked for your opinion, Chenle? Yeah, me neither.”

 


	2. The Awakening

As sunlight filters in through the windows, Jaemin wakes up and stretches for a few minutes, before slowly dragging himself into the kitchen to find something to eat.

That is, until he sees the dining table covered in various camera equipment and paranormal activity devices.

Oh, and Donghyuk, already dressed in jeans, quietly drinking a cup of tea while reading an instruction manual on how to operate the Ovilus 5b.

“Holy shit! Where did all this come from, Donghyuk? I thought you were joking last night. And how were you able to afford to buy all this?”

Donghyuk quirks an eyebrow and takes another sip of tea.

“Well, for the record, you can see I was most certainly not ‘joking’ last night. I am a man of my word. And you don’t need to worry about all this.”

“Does manager-nim know about this?”

“No. And he won’t unless you rat on me. You'd better not. I'm sure you remember what happened to Chenle last time.”

“But this stuff looks so expensive.”

“And?”

“Where did you get the money?”

“A magician never reveals their secrets.”

“And…” Jaemin pauses as a particular item catches his eye.

“Why is there a gigantic-ass water bottle in the pile?”

“Oh, before we start the videos we need some holy water. Y’know, just in case something happens. So later today I’m gonna take the water bottle to a church and get it blessed.”

“In CaSe SoMeThInG hApPeNs?!”

“Well, yeah. One must always be prepared. Oh, and I called Mark hyung. He said he’s in.”

“Why are you dragging him into this too?”

“Because,” Renjun says, appearing out of seemingly nowhere (in fact, he was hiding in the bathroom until he could make a dramatic entrance, but got bored), “now that Mark hyung lives with the 127 hyungs, he can report back to us with information we might not receive otherwise, since we don’t see them often.”

“That’s actually a really clever idea,” Jeno remarks, also appearing out of seemingly nowhere (see above, but replace bathroom with living room).

“Right, now all that’s left to do is research the hell - no, the pun was not intentional, Jeno, stop laughing - out of the land the dorms are built on, and the history of the buildings. I’ll undertake that.” Donghyuk whips out a massive notebook and a laptop, and begins to type furiously.

“Well, we need someone to film the vide-”  
“I’ll do it!” Jeno immediately volunteers, and happily starts going through the cameras.

Jaemin sighs and ruffles his hair in frustration.

“I’ll film too, I guess. It’s the safest part of all this.”

“What’s going on?” Jisung and Chenle walk into the room, yawning and rubbing their eyes, until they see everybody bustling about.

“You guys came just in time! We need people to do the sound, are you ok with operating the audio equipment?”

“Uhhh…”

“I’ll take that as a ‘sure hyung, we’ll do anything to help you because you’re so talented and handsome’.”

“But-”

“And I guess that means ‘no hyung, of course I won’t argue with your judgement’.”

Jisung, still too tired to really care due to being woken up at 2:54am earlier, just goes with it and slouches off to shower.

Donghyuk grabs a backpack from his room and fills it with the water bottle, the notebook, a cross necklace (because Satan), and a small camera.

“Alright, I’m heading to the church before we leave for the haunted sites. Anyone coming?” Renjun stands up and runs into his room, and emerges a few moments later in jeans and a t-shirt.

“I’m coming too. I have a few questions that need answers.”

“That doesn’t sound shady at all.”


	3. The Blessing

The hot afternoon air follows Donghyuk and Renjun into the massive, Gothic-style church. Tall ceilings and grand arches lead the way towards the main area, making them stop in complete awe and wonder.

Beautiful paintings depicting various religious scenes decorate every inch of all the walls, and the tinted windows filter the light and scatter it across the shining pews. Ahead, the wide altar is covered in rich maroon silk, eternally surveyed by a statue of Jesus, his face lifted in a gentle smile.

A small cough catches their attention as a priest stands from one of the front pews. A faint blush covers the cheeks of the pair as Donghyuk and Renjun approach and shake hands.

“Hi, I’m Donghyuk, this is my partner Renjun. Nice to meet you…”

“Father Choi,” the priest returns, and offers them a seat.

Donghyuk gets out the camera and the notebook, and sets it up so the angle catches all three of them as well as the splendour of the church behind them.

“Today, we’re at Yeoksam-dong Catholic Church to ask a few questions to Father Choi Yoon, a very successful exorcist priest.” 

“Thank you,” Father Choi begins, tilting his head thankfully, “now, what would you like to discuss?”

Renjun leans forward slightly. “I was wondering if you could tell us a bit about the difference between ghosts and demons.”

Father Choi sighs and smiles faintly. “Most people tend to confuse them, or think that they are the same, but a ghost is a disembodied human soul. 

A demon, however, preternatural angelic creature that rebelled against God. Usually their life form is dying; they have been dying since they rebelled. They are attracted to human beings for two reasons: one, because they are parasitic and they feed off of our life form; secondly, their goal is to take as many of us to Hell with them as possible, because they already know they’ve lost.”

Donghyuk scribbles furiously in his notebook as Renjun prepares his next query.

“So can’t a demon and a ghost both possess or maybe influence the living?”   
“Yes, and I’ve had those cases. What places are you visiting?”

“They’re dorms where some friends are staying. Do you have any advice for us going into some of these areas where we may come into contact with not so nice spirits?”

“If these sites you’re going to have spirits or demons, I would do nothing to invite them into any kind of conversation. I would do nothing to invite them to somehow show themselves or taunt them in any way. You  _ don’t  _ want to create a tie with them.”

“Would it be possible for you to perhaps bless some water for us to carry?” Donghyuk interjects, and holds out the water bottle.

“Of course,” Father Choi replies, and takes out a small wooden cross.

“In the name of the Father, of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, in your kindness hear our prayers and pour down the blessing into this element, so that the health obtained by calling upon your holy name will be made secure against all attack through Christ, our lord. Amen.”

Renjun’s eyes grow wide and he stares at the water bottle unassuredly, until Father Choi laughs gently.

“It’s alright, it’s been blessed. You’ll be safe from any malevolent creatures.”

“I can’t help feeling a shiver up my spine though, Father.”

“Four words for you: Do not be afraid.”

“Thank you so much, Father, for allowing us to do this, and for the holy water,” Donghyuk says, and finishes the camera recording, simultaneously rising from his seat. “We’ll keep your advice in mind during our investigation.”

“Yes, thank you.” They shake hands, and as Donghyuk and Renjun leave the building, the latter trembles slightly.

“Hey. It’s gonna be fine. You heard the man: do not be afraid, Renjun. Hell, I thought  _ I’d  _ be the one quaking, not you!”

“I’m just worried, ok?” Renjun pouts, before feeling Donghyuk’s arms wrap around him.

“Don’t worry.  _ I’ll  _ be there if anything gets bad, ok?”

And despite the already humid and warm day, Renjun gets even hotter and blushes bright red, biting his bottom lip and pushing Donghyuk away hastily.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you so red?”

“N-nothing.”


	4. The Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note that in this fan fiction, Mark and Donghyuk used to go out together, and have broken up, but still are friends.

It’s almost 5pm by the time Donghyuk and Renjun arrive back at the Dream dorm, and so much has happened in that span of time:

  1. Jaemin arranged the living room and redecorated it to look like a full-on studio
  2. Jisung and Chenle set up all the camera equipment and audio devices
  3. Jeno made curly fries and onion rings



“Wow, this almost looks ok, Jaemin!” Donghyuk smirks as he grabs a handful of fries and shoves them into his mouth (to the abject horror of Jeno, who did not spend almost 4 hours nearly burning his legs from using the oven just to have Donghyuk snarf all his goddamn fries). Renjun rolls his eyes and smiles at Jaemin.

“Ignore him, he’s just being a prick as usual. You did a great job, Nana.”

“Thanks,” Jaemin says, a frown still displayed across his face, until Renjun pats his head (with difficulty, because gravity is a bitch).

“Don’t sulk, Jaemin. It doesn’t look good on you.” Renjun finishes with a slight grin, and for some reason, Jaemin’s heart starts to race like a thoroughbred. He makes a weak half-grin in return, and Renjun pokes his cheeks.

“There we go, much better!”

“Are you two lovebirds ready to start filming anytime soon?” Donghyuk drawls from across the room, and Jaemin instinctively steps away from Renjun. Renjun pouts cutely and crosses his arms, which send a swarm of hornets (because butterflies suck) swirling in Jaemin’s stomach.

“Anyway,” Donghyuk begins, “ _ I  _ was super productive and while Renjun dozed off like a lazy-ass motherfucker who dOES NO WORK AT ALL, I researched a bit on the history of the land where the dorms are situated.”

“And?” Jeno asks, raising an eyebrow and still being salty about the fries.

“Back during the Vietnam War, the land was used as an ammunition factory. The guns and grenades manufactured there killed hundreds of thousands of both innocent and guilty people.”

“What relevance has history got to do with today?”   
“Well, my uneducated friend, what I’m trying to imply is that due to the masses of casualties, the bodies of the dead were never properly buried. Which means that the ghosts inhabiting the dorms are most likely to be the souls of those killed during the war.”

“Actually, that’s not such a bad theory.”

“Exactly. And tonight, we’re going over there to investigate who these spirits are, and what we can do to help them find peace.”

“Hold on,” Jisung interjects, “where did this ‘we’ come from? Chenle and I agreed to do the sound, not embark on some crazy spookfest to help ghosts pass over. I’m not coming.”

Chenle glares at Jisung.”First of all,  _ I  _ think it’s a fabulous idea. It’s a very noble cause and I am going to help. Second of all, you and I are not joined at the hip. I can have my own opinions,  _ and  _ I’m older than you.”

“Well I’m older than all of you, and I say everyone’s coming, whether you like it or not.”

Jeno raises his hand. “Just one question. How are we supposed to sneak out. Manager-nim will be back home in 20 minutes and he’ll be here all night.”

“Yeah,” Jisung mumbles, trying to prove that he’s correct.

Donghyuk frowns. ‘That’s a good point. Well then, I’ll just go by myself to avoid any suspicion. Mark-hyung and I will capture any activity.”

Outrage ripples around the room as everyone except Jisung complains about how they wanted to see a real-life ghost.

“This is totally unfair! I came all the way with you to the church,” Renjun shouts.

“You wanted to come!”

“That’s not the point here!”

“Look guys,” Jaemin yells as everyone begins to quieten down, “if you think about it, it’s best if Donghyuk goes by himself. It’s easier for all of us because he’ll be undetected by himself, and it’ll be less chaotic than if we all go.”

“You’re right.”

“That actually makes sense.”

“Yeah, you should go, Donghyuk.”

“Well, that was easy, thank you for that Jaemin,” Donghyuk says, and pats him on the back, before running off to his room to ‘prepare’.

Chenle walks over to Renjun, leads him into a corner and places a hand comfortingly on Renjun’s shoulder.

“It’s alright. I know you wanted to go with him and spend time together.”

Renjun’s eyes grow large. “W-what do you mean?”   
“I mean, it’s obvious you have a crush on him.”

“I do not!”

“C’mon, it’s plain to see. And now you’re worried that Donghyuk and Mark might get back together.”

“Maybe I am a little…”

“It’ll be fine, hyung.”

“Woah, that’s the first time you’ve called me ‘hyung’.”

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it.”


	5. The Summoning

By the time Donghyuk arrives at the 127 dorms, it's almost midnight. He stealthily sneaks around to the back of the building and gets a pebble, which he then proceeds to throw not-so-subtly at a window.

 

Inside, Mark wakes up at the sudden noise, and starts shivering in fear. He quietly gets out of his bed, and starts shaking his roommate, Yuta.

"Hyung. Hyung! Wake up!"

Yuta rolls over and peeks one eye at Mark.

"You little dipshit. Can't you see I need my beauty sleep?" He grumbles, but sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hyung. There's weird sounds at the window."

"What?" All sleepiness dissipates from Yuta's face as he starts to tremble slightly.

"Can you check it out for me?"

Another sound emanates in echoes around the room. Yuta gulps slowly, grabs a baseball bat from under his bed, and walks over to the window, wielding it high in the air.

Suddenly, he turns around and his expression of fear changes to one of severe annoyance.

Towards Mark.

"It's just your boyfriend being an idiot," he whisper-yells, and Mark's face puckers in confusion.

"But I don't _have_ a boyfriend," he mutters, and peeks out of the window to see Donghyuk.

"Hyung! How many times do I have to tell you that we've broken up?"

"Whatever," Yuta groans, and climbs back into bed, holding a picture of Sicheng to his chest.

Mark motions to Donghyuk, and quickly gets changed and grabs his already-packed backpack.

 

Outside, Donghyuk has begun to pace up and down the alleyway.

"Why does he always take so long?" He grumbles, but the sound of a latch opening permeates his whining and the door opens to reveal Mark.

"Took you long enough," Donghyuk says as he slouches over to Mark, but stops a few inches away.

The sight of Mark, his hair slightly tousled, his face still shiny from sleep, his big eyes round and kind of glazed over. His lips a deep pink colour, the exact shade of English roses.

Donghyuk just wants to kiss and hold him in his arms, but checks himself.

"Right. L-let's go." 

"Where are we going, Donghyuk?"

"The garden. Where else?"

"What?"

The 'garden', a small patch of land just hidden by a thick hedge from the 127 dorms, is exactly how it is during the day: fucking terrifying. Mark whimpers very loudly and earns himself a rebuke from Donghyuk.

"It's so scary though."

"Don't be such a big baby. Even Renjun's better than you."

Mark frowns, and the familiar sink in his stomach tells him all he needs to know: he's jealous of Renjun. He immediately tells himself off, because he shouldn't be jealous, it's not right to want to restrict Donghyuk after they've broken up. But he can't help it.

As they walk towards the clearing, their hands brush slightly, but it's enough for both of them to start blushing. Mark coughs and turns away, and Donghyuk busies himself with his bag. As soon as they enter the clearing, they separate slightly.

"Right. Let's start filming," Donghyuk whispers as he sets up a tripod and balances the camera on top, before getting out the Ovilus 5b.

But before they can do anything else, a bright light hits their face, and a voice soon joins it.

"What are you two doing here?"


	6. The Finding

Donghyuk swears under his breath and shields his eyes, a look of annoyance plastered across his face.

“I could ask the same thing of  _ you _ , Johnny-hyung,” he grumbles, and Johnny lowers his flashlight.

“I’m older than you, so you first,” he says, and gestures to all the camera equipment. “Were you two going to make some sort of weird kinky forest porn tape?”

“eWWWW,” both Mark and Donghyuk squeal, before making disgusted faces at each other and Johnny.

“Actually, for your information, we were…” Donghyuk begins, but trails off as he realises that he can’t tell Johnny, as he has the biggest mouth known to mankind.

“Nevermind. All I’m going to say is that it was nothing sexual at all, purely innocent and informative. Anyway, you still haven’t said why  _ you’re  _ here.”

Johnny scratches his head nervously for a good few seconds.

“I was… enjoying the… trees. Gotta love photosynthesis,” he quips, but sighs when he sees the judgemental looks of the youngers.

“You really expect us to believe that? I bet Ten-hyung’s there two,” Donghyuk says, and makes stupid kissing noises.

“O-of course he’s not here! What are you talking about?” Johnny laughs shakily, but freezes when a quiet yet oh-so-loud sneeze is heard in the bushes a few feet away.

Donghyuk marches over to the bush, and whips out his phone, enabling the flashlight feature, and shines it at the bush, to reveal a very squashed Ten with bits of leaves on his face.

“What do you call this, huh?” He asks, and spins around to face Johnny with his arms on his hips.

“Would you believe me if I said it was a forest nymph that looked like Ten?”

“No.”

“Dang.”

“Ten-hyung, why are you still in that bush?”

Ten gets up from his hiding place and brushes a few leaves out of his hair, and walks over to Johnny, immediately wrapping his arms around the his neck.

“Did you two little shits have to disturb the only time I get to spend with Johnny?” He mutters, and Mark rolls his eyes.

“ _We_ were minding our own business, thank you very much. It was _your_ _boyfriend_ who interrupted _u-”_ Donghyuk pauses, and stares at the trees behind Johnny.

Mark shakes his shoulder. “Are you ok? Donghyuk?”

With trembling fingers, Donghyuk points at a huge willow tree.

“Something over there m-moved.”

Mark rolls his eyes. “If this is some funny prank to scar-”

“No! I’m being serious. There’s something over there.”

Slowly and quietly, the whole party advance towards the tree, Johnny in front holding the flashlight, and Ten leading the back.

Johnny takes a few deep breaths, counts to three, and rounds the tree.

Everyone waits for screaming, or the sounds of a fight, but nothing happens.

And after 30 seconds, Johnny reappears, with a  _ very  _ irritated look, and holding a wild Jaehyun by the collar.

“Look at what I found snooping about.”

Jaehyun grins sheepishly and shrugs as best he can.

“Great,” Donghyuk grumbles, “our plans have been ruined by three idiots. This couldn’t possibly get any wor-”

“Oi! What are you doing over there?” A voice calls, followed by a white light.

Jaehyun’s eyes widen. “It’s the security guard.”

“We can’t get caught; we won’t be able to see each other again,” Ten whispers, and hugs Johnny.

Johnny grimaces and cracks his knuckles.

“I didn’t want it to have to come to this, but we’ve no other choice. I made a plan just in case a while ago, and it might help us not get found out.”

“What is it?”

“Run.”


	7. The Appearance

“What’s taking him so long?” Renjun frets as he paces up and down the length of the hallway, still not able to sleep while thinking about Donghyuk and Mark. He consults the clock hanging above the door: 3 am, almost four hours since Donghyuk left. A small part of him whispers that perhaps, just maybe the two exes have reconciled and left to do other… things. And as much as he curses himself, the sting of jealousy still causes a dense feeling in his chest. He shakes his head furiously.

_ I can’t think like that. Even if they  _ did  _ get back together, I should be happy for them. Yeah, they’re my hyungs. I’ll always want the best for the- _

The roar of a motorcycle fills the silence of the night, and soon after quiet, deliberate footsteps are heard outside the door before it flies open to reveal very dishevelled Donghyuk, and bizarrely Johnny, Ten and Jaehyun.

“What are you four doing here?” Renjun asks, and waves his arms to get across the point that he’s severely confused.

“And a very good morning to you too, Renjun,” Jaehyun grumbles, and walks into the living room, only to collapse onto the couch.

“Why are you still up? You should get some sleep; look how pale you are. Are you sick?” Donghyuk frowns and places his hand on Renjun’s forehead, sighing in relief when he doesn’t feel too warm. 

Mark lowers his eyes and shuffles around, trying to contain the sinking in his… what seems like small intestine. He coughs, and lifts his eyes back to meet Donghyuk’s.

“I’ll go get a sleeping bag or something for us three,” he says, and wanders off.

Johnny and Ten retire to the living room while waiting for Mark, leaving just Donghyuk and Renjun together.

“Donghyuk, why are they here?”

Donghyuk runs a hand through his hair.

“Things got a little bit… hairy, but long story short, we can’t go back to the 127 dorms until daybreak.”

“I was so worried as well! What kept you out for so long?”

“We had to circle back a few times, and at one point we had to climb trees. But everything’ll be fine once it’s daylight.”

“But-”

Donghyuk steps closer to Renjun, causing the latter to blush and look at his feet.

“W-what are you doing?”

Donghyuk reaches out and tucks a piece of Renjun’s hair behind his ear.

“You look awfully cute when you blush, Renjun,” he whispers, his eyes locking onto Renjun’s lips, and he slowly begins to lower his head.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

The two instantly move apart to reveal Ten leaning against the wall, smirking at them.

“N-nothing that concerns you,” Renjun squeaks, and runs into his room.

“I’m proud of you, Donghyuk. Well done for being able to move on so fast,” Ten praises, and shuffles back into the living room.

Donghyuk curses himself.

_ What’s wrong with me? I keep thinking about Mark, and now I nearly kissed Renjun.  _

He shakes his head and makes his way to his room.


	8. The Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why this isn't spooky, it will be soon. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter ; ) .

Two piercing screams emanate through the air as everyone is startled awake. Johnny frantically searches around for his baseball bat, and Jaehyun falls off the couch on top of Johnny. The Dream members rush into the living room and gape at the scene in front of them.

“Who screamed?” Donghyuk asks, and does a head count of everyone.

Two people missing.

“Hey, where’s Ten?” Johnny manages as he pushes Jaehyun off of him.

“Yeah, and where’s Chenle?” Jeno asks, but before anyone can reply, another scream rips through the atmosphere.

“It’s coming from the bathroom!”

As one, all and sundry run towards the bathroom, and Renjun flings the door open.

Chenle is weeping uncontrollably and hiding his face in his hands, while Ten curses at him in various languages from behind the shower curtain.

“Chenle? Are you ok?” Jaemin asks, and rests a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

“I-I came in here to shower, and Ten-hyung was in there, but I d-didn’t hear anything, and I pulled back the curtain, a-and…” He breaks down again as Jaemin rubs his back soothingly.

“Go on.”

“I-I saw his dick!”

Everyone except Johnny begins to gag and swear.

“I’m still here,” Ten yells, “I can hear you all, and I’m gonna murder each and every one of you. As if the first humiliation wasn’t enough, now I have to deal with a bunch of immature pansies.”

“Alright, alright, let’s wrap things up here,” Jaehyun says and claps, shooing Jeno and Donghyuk out of the room.

“And by ‘wrapping things up’, I mean find a towel or something, Ten-hyung.”

“Fuck you too, Jeffrey.”

Jeno runs back into the bathroom and slams the door shut frantically.

“Jeno, what are you doing? I need some clothes,” Ten groans as he peeks his head out.

“M-manager-nim is awake. You can’t leave,” Jeno replies, and whimpers when he hears Donghyuk trying to stall their manager.

“Shit! Fuck! Shit fuck!” Johnny whisper-yells, and everyone simultaneously shushes him.

“Quick! We need to escape! Let’s climb out of the window!” Jaehyun begins to try and wedge the window open, and Renjun soon assists. Together they manage to slide it open enough for the three illegal members to climb out and run away, not counting the two-storey drop.

“You’ll die if you try and jump out of the window,” Jaemin whispers, his hands clutching at hair in frustration.

“And if you didn’t notice already, I HAVE NO CLOTHES,” Ten finishes with a curse.

Jeno’s eyes get wider.

“Guys, Manager-nim is coming closer.”

“It’s this or nothing,” Jaehyun prompts, and immediately yeets himself out the window. 

“Aish,” Johnny grumbles, ruffling his hair, “I’m never leaving the dorms again. This is all becoming too much hassle.” He then proceeds to jump out of the window, landing on top of Jaehyun, who had just got to his feet after miraculously landing in a huge bush.

Ten groans, and waves a hand from behind the curtain. “This won’t do. One of you give me your clothes.”

Everyone immediately backs away until Ten sighs and grabs Chenle by the shirt. In a few milliseconds, Chenle is shivering in his boxers and undershirt, and Ten is in flannel pajamas.

“Before I leave, I need to tell you guys something,” Ten says, and pauses on the window frame.

“Hurry up then, Manager-nim is coming,” Jeno mutters through gritted teeth.

“Fuck you all for making fun of my dick.” And with that, he sails out the window.

The remaining people sigh in relief.

“I think that’s all of them, right?” Renjun asks, but suddenly he remembers something.

“Wait a second. Where’s Mark-hyung?”

And on the other side of the door, they hear their manager.

“Mark? What are you doing in the Dream dorm?”


End file.
